Pour elle
by Azkadellia Elbereth
Summary: Jusqu'où le plus odieux des hommes peut il aller pour une femme? Couple pas commun... Finie
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Dommage, je ferais moins de bétises avec que les scénaristes...) Je ne touche pas d'argent (Dommage aussi) C'est n'est que pour le plaisir (le mien et le votre j'espère...)

Résumé : Jusqu'où même le plus odieux des hommes peut-il aller pour une femme?

Pour elle...

Sun avait toujours était d'une nature observatrice. Autrefois, elle essayait de refouler ce trait de carractère mais depuis qu'elle était sur l'île, elle le laissait s'épanouir complètement. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait appris beaucoup de choses sur les respcapés, sans doute même plus qu'ils n'en savait eux-mêmes. C'est pourquoi un matin, elle se retrouva devant la tente de Sawyer les mains sur les hanches à lui demander un service:

"Pouvez -vous venir avec moi jusqu'à mon jardin?"

Il la détailla, se demandant si la jeune femme n'avait pas de séquelles de son "enlévement".

"C'est une plaisanterie?

-Non, je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse.

-Ecoute Sakura, il y'a pleins de chevaliers servants potentiels ici, tu vas t'en trouver un autre que moi...Et puis t'es pas marriée toi?

-Si, mais Jin est occupé pour le moment et parmis tous les potentiels, vous êtes le seul à avoir une arme."

L'homme poussa un soupir.

'Non, mais c'est qu'elle s'accroche!'

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle l'air menaçant.

"J'ai mieux à faire...dit-il froidement.

-Non, justement, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, retorqua-t-elle sans même reculer. J'ai peur d'y aller seule, mon mari n'est pas disponible ce qui n'est pas votre cas..."

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas impressionnée. Il était supris par ses réactions, toutes personne censée aurait fuit le plus loin possible de lui.

"Je ne vous demande pas de fournir quelque effort phisique que ce soit, le rassura-t-elle. Je veux juste ne pas y aller seule..."

Sawyer était déconcerté par les réactions de ce petit bout de femm qui se permettait de lui tenir tête. Il mit son fusil en bandouillère. Aprés tout, c'était grace à elle qu'il avait les armes, il pouvait bien lui accordé ce petit service. Il se contenterait de s'assoir dans un coin et de faire semblant de faire le guet pendant qu'elle s'amuserait dans son jardin. Et peut être même qu'il pourrait profiter d'une jolie vue, la coréenne n'était pas si mal quand on prenait le temps de la regarder et il n'était qu'un homme. Il lui fit une petite révérance moqueuse pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait qu'à passer devant.

"Une dernière chose...Je préfére Sun à Sakura si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, dit-elle."

Il prit une grande inspiration pour garder son calme, il ne savait pas trop à quoi elle jouait, mais ça ne l'amusait pas beaucoup. Il marchait derrière elle, prés à se servir de son arme à la moindre occasion. Il régnait un silence qu'elle fut la première à briser :

"Je peux vous posez une question?

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais n'espère pas trop une réponse...

-Pourquoi avoir demander à Charlie de faire le sale travail à votre place?"

Il stoppa net. De quoi était-elle en train de parler? De son enlèvement? Impossible, il n'avait rien dit à persone et il savait que Charlie était trop préocupé à tout faire pour que Claire le pardonne pour prendre le temps d'aller soulager sa conscience auprés de Sun.

"Je vois pas ce que j'aurais pu demander à un type comme Charlie..."

Elle se tourna vers lui.

"Vous pouvez lui demandez de simuler un enlèvement, histoire de semer la pagaille dans le camp...Juste assez pour qu'un homme comme Locke se décide à vous faire confiance..."

Il arma son fusil et le mit en joue.

"Tu es maline...Un peu trop... Tu devrais pourtant savoir que les accidents arrivent vite sur cette île..."

Encore une fois, elle eut un comportement qui le déstabilisa. Elle marcha jusqu'à ce que le fusil soit en contact avec elle juste au niveau de son coeur.

"Allez-y... Montrez que vous êtes capable de faire quelque chose vous même. C'est le moment de prouver que vous n'êtes pas un lache..."

Elle était consciente des risques q'elle prenait en le provocant mais elle savait qu'elle devait le conduire dans ses derniers retranchements et peu importe si elle perdait la vie en essayant.

Saywer quand à lui été déboussoler, lui qui pensait être le maitre parce qu'il avait l'arme se retrouvait aussi vulnèrable que s'il n'avait rien eu sur lui. Il avait la désagréable impression que quelque soit la réaction qu'il choississe, elle l'aurait prévu et pourrait le battre sur son propre terrain. Elle était plus courageuse qu'elle ne le laissait parraître aux yeux de tous.

Puisqu'elle semblait tout miser sur la surprise, il adopta cette tactique à son tour. Il déposa son fusil et la plaqua brutalement contre un arbre.

"Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Crier? Mais quelqu'un sera-t-il là à temps pour te sauver?

-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de la savoir... Vous tenez vraiment à ce qu'on tente l'expérience..."

Elle ouvrit la bouche et pour la faire taire, il fit la chose la plus simple et la plus rapide qui était à sa portée, il l'embrassa. Coté surprise, c'était une réussite totale, même lui ne savait pas ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête. Mais il ne s'occupa plus du tout de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans sa tête quand il s'apperçu qu'elle repondait à son baiser.

Il relacha peu à peu la pression qu'il excerçait sur elle pour la maintenir plaquer contre l'arbre mais seulement pour la serrer encore plus prés de lui.

A la partie de son cerveau qui lui demandait "Pourquoi elle?", l'autre partie se chargeait de repondre "Pourquoi pas?".

L'adrénaline qui avait couru dans leur veine durant leur petite confrontation se transforma en un brulant désir qui pris le pas sur tout le reste et ils n'eurent d'autre choix que celui de l'exterioriser...

Ils se rabillèrent génés sans oser se regarder. Sun s'en voulait d'avoir trahi Jin alors que leur couple avait déjà faillit être brisé. Pourtant, même si elle ne l'aurait pas avouer, même sous la torture, elle n'arrivait pas à regretter ce qu'elle venait de faire et d'une certaine manière celà lui faisait peur. Comment pouvait-elle être attiré par un homme comme Sawyer? Elle préféra chasser ces interrogations et y répondre plus tard, quand elle aurait assez de recul pour juger objectivement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle partit en direction de son jardin sans se retourner.

Sawyer en profita pour l'observer en souriant en refermant les boutons de sa chemise. Il ne se rendait même pas compte que le sourire qui s'étendait sur son visage n'avait rien d'ironique, de calculateur ou de forcé. Il savait que quelque chose venait de changer mais il ne pouvait dire quoi. Sun n'était pas la sage petite femme qu'elle montrait. Il regagna le campement, toujours souriant, le fusil négligemment jeté sur son épaule.

Les jours passèrent, normalement, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne fasse référence à ce qui c'était passé.

Sun prenait soin d'éviter Sawyer autant que possible, allant même jusqu'à faire de longs détours pour ne pas passer devant sa tente ou pour ne pas le croiser.

Sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, Sawyer était atristé par cette attitude.

'Allons, reprends toi, se sermona-t-il. Tu n'est pas un adolescent perturbé par ses horomones! ça fait 40 jours que tu es ici, elle a juste été celle qui c'est trouvé là! Rien de plus! Une autre aurait tout aussi bien pu faire l'affaire...'

Et plus il essayait de se convaincre que celà n'avait pas la moindre importance, moins il se trouvait crédible. D'une manière ou d'une autre, la coréenne avait réussit à toucher un point sensible et elle l'attirait comme la lumière attire les papillons. Il aurait tout donner pour se retrouver ne serait-ce qu'un instant avec elle. Ne pouvant être aimable avec la seule personne qui lui donnait envie de l'être, il devint encore plus irracible avec les autres rescapés. Même Kate finit par ne plus le supporter. Il passait ses journées à revivre ce trop court moment qu'il avait passé avec Sun et à chercher un moyen que ça se reproduise.

Comment être seul avec une femme qui lorsqu'elle ne l'évitait pas, était avec son mari? Ce n'était pas simple mais il le voulait vraiment et il faudrait plus que ça pour qu'il renonce. Aprés l'avoir observé, il lui parru évident que sa seule chance était lorsqu'elle se rendait dans son cher jardin, le problème c'est qu'elle y allait rarement seule. Commença alors pour Sawyer une période d'attente.

Au bout d'une semain, l'occasion qu'il attendait ne s'était pas encore présenté, mais il ne perdait pas patience. Un matin il l'a vit partir en compagnie de Claire. Au bout de cinq minutes, la jeune maman était déjà de retour. Il su que son heure était venue.

'C'est maintenant ou jamais.'

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il avait quitté sa tente et courrait dans la jeune à la suite de Sun. Il n'eut pas de mal à la rattraper. Il voulu lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur mais c'était trop dur. Lui qui n'avait encore jamais dit "Je t'aime" en le pensant réellement ne savait pas comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il se contenta de l'embrasser. Elle le repoussa.

"Sawyer je ne crois pas que..., commença-t-elle.

-James...

-Pardon?

-Je m'appelle James."

Pour la première fois depuis bien des années, le personnage de Sawyer devenait trop lourd à porter trop encombrant. Il appuya son font contre le sien.

"Laisse moi une chance, mumura-t-il.

-Non, tu l'as dit toi même, je suis mariée."

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et voulu partir mais il la retint.

"Tu te caches derrière ton mariage... Sinon, tu m'aurais dis "J'aime Jin"..."

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'il avait raison, qu'elle essayer par tout les moyens de sauver son mariage alors que depuis le retour de Jin elle se rendait compte un peu plus chaque jour que les sentiment qu'elle éprouvait pour lui étaient plus fraternels qu'autre chose. Elle détourna les yeux, comme honteuse d'avoir de telles pensées. Il la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

"Dis moi que tu l'aimes...Dis le moi et tu n'entendras plus parler de moi..."

Il craignait qu'elle ne le fasse mais il espérait ne pas se tromper. D'un autre coté, Sun devait être relativement douée pour le mensonge pour avoir pu cacher à son mari qu'elle parlait anglais pendant tant de temps.

"Trés bien, c'est vrai, je n'aime plus Jin comme une femme doit aimer son mari, avoua-t-elle."

Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu profiter de son triomphe, elle rajouta:

"Mais pourquoi je devrais te laisser ta chance?"

Il encaissa. Il l'avait cherché avec son comportement ignoble.

"Parce que je suis prés à faire n'importe quoi pour me racheter à tes yeux..."

En temps normal, il se serait trouvé ridicule et pitoyable de dire une chose pareille. Il aurait été dégouté par son attitude. Mais le temps normaux avaient du mal à venir jusqu'à l'île. Pour le moment, la seule chose qui comptait pour lui c'était que Sun lui pardonne.

"N'importe quoi? "

Elle marqua une pause pour réfléchir :

"Même rendre toutes les armes?"

Il recula d'un pas, lui tourna le dos et prit la direction de la plage.

Sun essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Elle avait voulu croire qu'il le ferait, qu'il changerait. Au moins cette conversation avait eu le mérite de la forcé à admettre ses sentiments à l'encontre de Jin et maintenant que c'était fait, elle se devait d'aller jusqu'au bout. Elle renonça à se rendre dans son jardin et emprunta le même chemin que Sawyer quelques minutes plus tôt.

Jin était en train de pécher quand Sun vint le rejoindre. Elle l'aida, parla de la pluie et du beau temps avec lui avant de trouver le courage de lui dire que leur mariage n'avait plus aucune chance de redevenir ce qu'il était. C'était dur pour lui aussi, mais il du bien reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Ce n'est pas facile de renoncer à une chose que l'on a tenue acquise pendant aussi longtemps pourtant continuer à jouer cette mascarade n'aurait eu aucun sens.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps qu'ils vous a fallu attendre pour avoir ce chapitre mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire...

Un grand merci à boopy et bulle-de-savon pour leurs reviews qui m'ont aidé à me motiver pour écrire cette suite!!!! Groooos bisous à vous deux!!

En espérant que cette suité réponde à vos attendes...

Pour elle

Chap. 2

Tout le monde parlait, riait, dansait autour d'elle. Elle était à un mariage... Son mariage. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à participer à la joie ambiante. Il fallait qu'elle voie son mari. Elle le chercha du regard et l'aperçut de dos, en train de discuter avec son père. Elle se dirigea vers eux. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait, elle sentait une angoisse se diffuser en elle. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait et elle continua donc d'avancer. Son mari se retourna vers elle, il avait du sang qui coulait le long de ses mains mais au lieu de finir sa course sur le sol, il faisait de longues trainées rouge sur la robe qu'elle portait.

Elle aurait voulu fuir mais elle savait qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle était prisonnière des convenances, si elle s'en allait, son père ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Elle sentit des mains l'attraper par les épaules et la secouer. Elle se débattit jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle était réveillée.

Il faisait nuit, elle ne distinguait pas la personne qui l'avait sortie de son cauchemar mais elle n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir qui il était. Elle sentit qu'il lui déposait un baiser sur le front avant de la lâcher et de s'éloigner. Elle aurait voulu le retenir auprès d'elle, qu'il ne la laisse pas seule, elle ne fit cependant rien. Cela n'aurait eu aucun sens désormais.

A nouveau seule, Sun se roula en boule et pleura en silence. Elle ne parvint pas à retrouver le sommeil cette nuit là, pas plus que les précédentes.

Quand enfin le soleil se leva, elle alla marcher sur la plage. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes avant que Sawyer ne la rejoigne. Sans rien dire, il lui tendit une boite de pilules. Elle la prit et lui dit :

"Merci, mais je ne pense pas que des somnifères me soient d'une quelconque utilité contre des cauchemars...

-C'est pas pour les cauchemars, c'est pour les heures qui suivent... Tu sais, celles que tu passes à pleurer..."

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et le regarda.

"Je ne veux pas me rendormir!"

Elle semblait totalement terrifiée à cette idée.

"Je préfère pleurer que dormir... Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ça reste mon problème..."

Elle n'était pas fière de se montrer aussi désagréable avec une personne qui voulait juste l'aider mais les heures de sommeil qui lui manquaient ne la poussaient pas à être courtoise.

Elle lui rendit la boite de comprimés et lui demanda de la laisser seule, il n'accepta qu'à contre cœur et revint sur ses pas.

Revenu au camp, il était d'une humeur massacrante. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Cette Coréenne était différente des autres femmes qu'il avait pu connaître au cours de sa vie et dieu sait qu'il en avait connu des femmes... D'habitude, une fois la dame passée dans son lit, elle perdait tout intérêt et il passait à autre chose mais avec Sun... Il voulait plus, sans vraiment être conscient de ce que pouvait être ce plus. Elle le touchait au plus profond de son être, sensation nouvelle pour lui et étonnamment agréable.

Jusqu'où serait-il prêt à aller pour elle? Il ne le savait pas encore mais peut être que...

Sun marcha encore jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur se réveille au niveau de sa hanche droite. Elle releva le débardeur qu'elle portait et qu'il y'avait du sang sur le pansement de fortune qu'elle s'était fait avec des lanières de vieux t-shirts dont personne n'avait voulu.

Ce n'était qu'un accident mais cette blessure avait fait ressortir ses démons enfouis, ceux avec qui elle vivait depuis trop longtemps et dont elle croyait s'être débarrassée. Ces peurs qui s'emparaient d'elles au moment où elle avait le malheur de baisser sa garde. C'était à cause de cette blessure que ses cauchemars étaient revenus alors qu'ils avaient disparu avec le crash de l'avion. Mais pourquoi? Alors que ce n'était qu'un accident?

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'elle et Jin était séparés. Elle pensait que tout se passerait bien mais il était venu la voir, ils s'étaient disputés et il avait fini par la pousser. Elle avait perdu l'équilibre et s'était entaillée avec une pierre apparente sur le sol. Il s'était inquiété mais elle lui avait dit que ce n'était rien. Il était parti et ne l'avait plus approché depuis ce jour.

Et voilà, maintenant elle se retrouvait avec une blessure qui ne voulait pas se cicatriser, des cauchemars et un vide immense au fond d'elle.

Elle frissonna. Il fallait qu'elle retourne chercher de quoi se soigner. Elle espérait qu'elle ferait assez vite pour que le sang n'atteigne pas ses vêtements. Elle ne tenait à ce que personne ne soit au courant. Cela n'aurait servi à rien de toute façon, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'avait rien demandé à Jack, se soignant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait avec ce qu'elle avait sous la main. Et puis, qu'aurait pu faire Jack? Sawyer possédait les médicaments...

A présent, tout le monde était réveillé et elle devait faire preuve de discrétion si elle voulait garder son secret. Elle prit une nouvelle bande de tissus et un peu d'eau de mer, le seul désinfectant qu'elle avait. A l'abri des regards, elle changea son pansement...

Elle laissa encore passer quelques jours, la blessure s'infecta.

Sun n'avait plus le choix, elle devait demander de l'aide à quelqu'un. Oui, mais qui? Jack n'avait pas les moyens de la soigner et Sawyer n'en avait pas les capacités...

Sawyer et elle n'avaient plus eu de contact depuis qu'elle avait refusé ses somnifères. Il ne venait plus la sortir de ses cauchemars. D'une certaine manière il lui manquait, mais elle n'était pas prête à se l'avouer.

C'est ainsi qu'elle décida d'attendre encore un peu. Afin d'éviter tout contact avec qui que se soit, elle passait ses journées seule dans son jardin... Son jardin secret... Son havre de paix.

Sawyer s'était résigné, Sun ne serait jamais pour lui. Ce n'était pas le genre de femme à s'intéresser à un homme comme lui. C'est pour cela qu'il prit la résolution de ne plus l'approcher. C'était dur, elle le hantait encore dans chacune de ses pensés, dans chacun de ses gestes mais au moins, il ne l'avait pas en permanence sous les yeux et ça l'aidait à... A quoi? Sans doute pas à l'oublier, il ne voulait pas l'oublier. Il ne voulait pas cesser d'éprouver ce sentiment qu'il ressentait pour la première fois même si cela lui apportait une certaine forme de douleur. Douce torture en vérité à laquelle il refusait de renoncer.

Pour s'occuper l'esprit il prit un des magazines que lui avait apporté Kate. Il s'en désintéressa rapidement et regretta de ne plus avoir le livre de Boone. Boone, Shannon, Asthme, Eucalyptus, Sun!

'Et voilà, pensa-t-il, vive les associations d'idées! Je suis quand même resté au moins trois bonnes minutes sans penser à elle, record battu!'

Il balança le magazine qui atterrit sur une paire de chaussures. Chaussures renfermant des pieds, ces pieds étant eux même rattachés à un corps. Corps de l'être nommé Jack Shepard.

'Manquait vraiment plus que lui!'

"Tiens, tiens, mon toubib adoré! Comment t'as su que personne ne s'était encore porté volontaire pour pourrir ma journée? "

Le docteur ne semblait pas d'humeur à subir les sarcasmes de Sawyer. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le força à se relever.

"Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à échanger des politesses avec toi, alors tu vas faire ce que je te demande où je te jure que je te le ferais regretter.

-Oh, et que puis-je faire pour toi mon suzerain? se moqua Sawyer.

-Tu vas me donner tous les antibiotiques et désinfectants que tu as en ta possession, répondit Jack."

James partit dans un fou rire et se dégagea de la poigne de Jack.

"Non mais tu te prends pour qui? T'es au même niveau que les autres! Tu veux quelques choses, tu négocies!

-J'ai pas le temps de négocier! Le temps que je perdrais avec toi sera peut être celui qui me manquera pour sauver Sun!"

Sun. Sans le savoir, Jack venait de sortir son plus gros et son plus efficace argument.

"Que lui arrive-t-il?

- Rassure-moi, tu le fais exprès! Je te dis que je manque de temps et toi tu me demandes de te faire un exposé de la situation! Tu veux une mort de plus sur la conscience?"

'Non, pas elle! Toutes les morts que vous voulez mais pas elle!'

Il donna à Jack tout ce qu'il lui avait demandé, mais il exigea de pouvoir venir avec le docteur. Jack aurait voulu avoir le loisir de refuser mais une vie était en jeu. Les deux hommes prirent le chemin du bunker.

Sun était étendu sur le lit, son haut lui avait été ôté et Sawyer vit la blessure qui s'étendait sur sa hanche droite. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir fait médecine pour savoir que la blessure était infectée et que ça n'augurait rien de bon.

Jack s'agenouilla à ses cotés et commença les soins, il y'avait de l'eau chaude et des serviettes à portée de main, préparées pendant son absence par Kate. Ses gestes étaient rapides et précis. Il ne voyait pas que dans son dos, James palissait à vue d'œil.

"Que lui est-il arrivé? demanda Sawyer dès qu'il se fut remis un temps soit peu.

-J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Kate l'a trouvée inconsciente, répondit-il sans cesser de s'agiter."

Il poussa Sawyer qui le gênait dans ses mouvements.

"Tu ne voudrais pas aller attendre plus loin, tu me gènes! Et je ne suis pas sûr que Sun apprécie quand elle saura que tu l'as vu dans cette tenue...

-Alors elle va se réveiller?

-Pas si tu continues à me distraire..."

Sawyer obéit docilement et alla s'assoir dans le salon du bunker. Jack s'en étonna et se demanda même s'il ne devrait pas s'en inquiéter. Il reporta son attention sur sa patiente.

Une heure plus tard, il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir. Il rejoignit Sawyer qu'il trouva en compagnie de Kate. Dés qu'il aperçut le docteur, il se leva et demanda :

"Elle va s'en sortir?

-ça ne dépend plus de moi...

-Mais t'es toubib ou quoi?"

Jack préféra ne pas répondre, il aurait pu devenir grossier. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques instants, avant que Sawyer ne se détourne vers Kate.

"T'es vraiment sûre que tu n'en sais pas plus sur ce qu'il lui est arrivé?

-Certaine, répondit cette dernière. Elle était étendue dans son jardin. Ça doit être un accident...

- Mais alors pourquoi n'est-elle pas allée voir le toubib? La blessure est loin d'être récente...

-Il a raison, reconnu Jack. Mais pour ce qui est de ne pas être venue me voir, c'est logique, elle portait un pansement imbibé d'eau de mer, je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux.

-Mais elle avait qu'à me demander de quoi se soigner!

-Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas envie de négocier..."

Sawyer prit cette réplique comme si Jack lui avait donné un coup de poing. Si Sun ne s'en sortait pas, ça serait de sa faute. Il quitta le bunker tel un boxeur quittant le ring après un K.O, titubant, s'appuyant contre le mur...

A suivre...

Et voilà, le chapitre 3 arrivera beaucoup plus vite que celui là, parole de shippeuse!!! Bisous


	3. Chapter 3

_Je me rends compte que cette fic n'a pas beaucoup de succès mais je continuerai à l'écrire. Peu m'importe si je reste avec mes deux reviews… ça doit être le ship qui passe pas ! Tan pis ! Qui sait, il y'a peut être un lecteur même s'il ne se manifeste pas… (Non mais j'ai bien le droit de rêver !) _

Pour elle

Chap. 3

Jack et Kate regardèrent Sawyer s'en aller.

"C'est moi où il a vraiment l'air inquiet pour Sun? demanda l'homme.

-C'est pas toi..."

Voir Sawyer agir de cette façon ne plaisait pas trop à Kate, elle se demanda si elle était jalouse.

'Non, c'est stupide, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais amoureuse de Sawyer...'tenta-t-elle de se convaincre.

"On devrait peut être prévenir Jin, non?

- Je ne crois pas, dit Kate, ils sont séparés. Et si Sun avait voulu qu'il soit au courant, il le serait déjà."

Le docteur se contenta de hocher la tête. Les histoires de "qui est avec qui" sur l'île ne l'intéressaient pas. Il reprit le coté professionnel :

"Il faut la veiller et la faire boire, si elle se déshydrate, on la perdra.

-Je vais commencer, proposa Kate. Tu as l'air fatigué, va te reposer."

Jack la remercia et alla dormir un peu.

Kate s'assit à coté de Sun. Elle aimait beaucoup la coréenne, c'était la seule qu'elle considérait comme une vraie amie ici.

Au bout de cinq heures, Jack avait finit de dormir, l'état de Sun était stable.

Tout à coup, un grand fracas se fit attendre à l'entrée du bunker. Jack et Kate se regardèrent inquiets avant de se rendre vers l'origine du bruit. Ils y trouvèrent Sawyer, les médicaments et les armes. Il ne leur donna aucune explication, laissant tout en plan et regagna le chevet de Sun. Il resta à ses cotés sans rien dire. Son comportement étonnait de plus en plus les deux autres, mais Jack garda la tête froide et rangea ce que Sawyer avait rapporté avec que ce dernier change d'avis. Kate l'aida, se posant beaucoup de question mais les gardant pour elle, de toute façon, elle doutait que Jack puisse y répondre.

Le jour passa, puis la nuit, Sun n'était toujours pas revenue à elle.

Sawyer n'avait pas quitté son poste, Kate lui apporta de quoi manger mais il refusa d'ingurgiter quelque nourriture que ce soit.

"Sawyer, a quoi tu joues?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je joue?"

Elle le regarda d'un air pas vraiment convaincu.

"Tu veux me faire croire que tu es inquiet pour Sun? Que ça t'a pris comme ça un beau matin et comme tu t'ennuyer tu t'es dit, tient, si je m'inquiétais pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi..."

Il se leva et la fixa de toute sa hauteur.

"Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas! cria-t-il."

Elle recula d'un pas, effrayé de le voir aussi en colère.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrives en ce moment, mais t'es plus toi-même..."

Sawyer se détourna d'elle et reporta son attention sur la coréenne.

"Elle m'a changé..., dit-il simplement."

Kate était de plus en plus perplexe. Elle quitta le bunker, se promettant de savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de Sawyer.

James se sentait de plus en plus faible. Il savait qu'il lui suffirait de manger pour reprendre des forces, mais il s'était jurer de ne rien n'avaler tant que Sun ne se serait pas réveillée. Il fini par s'endormir, une main tenant celle de Sun, sa tête posé à coté de celle de la jeune femme.

Sun était dans le brouillard. Elle ne savait pas où elle était. La seule chose dont elle était conscience c'était une douleur sourde dans sa hanche. Elle bougea et gémit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle sentit une présence à ses cotés, elle tourna la tête et sourit en voyant Sawyer. Il était là, pour elle... Elle se prit à rêver qu'il avait changé, qu'il allait l'aimer. Elle chassa bien vite se rêve, elle ne voulait plus être déçue. Elle ne voulait pas redevenir cette petite fille attendant que son père veuille bien lui accorder un minimum d'affection plutôt que de céder à toutes ses envies. Elle ne voulait pas redevenir cette femme qui c'était marié par amour et avait vu son mari devenir un autre homme, un homme qu'elle ne pouvait plus aimer.

Elle dégagea sa main de celle de Sawyer. Elle voulu se lever mais la douleur de sa hanche s'amplifia et elle poussa un petit cri qui réveilla l'homme à ses cotés. Il se redressa d'un coup et se frotta les yeux, il avait des cernes et le teint pale. Il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme mais Sun était réveillée et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Il se releva difficilement et dit :

"Je vais aller chercher le toubib..."

Elle hocha la tête, elle avait espéré pouvoir éviter de passer par là, mais elle ne pouvait presque pas bouger, alors elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne pouvait que prier pour que personne ne pose trop de questions. Il s'en alla, le pas étonnamment assuré pour un homme dans son état.

A peine une ou deux minutes plus tard, ce fut Jack qui vint la voir… Seul. Elle se dit que c'était mieux ainsi. Tomber amoureuse ne faisait pas partie des choses qu'elle pouvait se permettre. Une petite voix sournoise qu'elle connaissait si bien, au fond de son esprit lui demanda si elle n'était pas déjà amoureuse. Elle l'ignora royalement, sachant pourtant qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire indéfiniment.

« … ment …vous… fait ?

-Pardon ? »

Jack venait de lui parler mais elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Il répéta :

« Comment vous vous êtes fait ça ?"

Elle détourna le regard. Que devait-elle dire? La vérité n'était pas la solution idéale. Depuis l'incident avec Michael, même si les choses c'étaient arranger depuis, Jin suscitait une sorte de méfiance, inutile d'en rajouter.

"C'est rien, je me suis embronchée et je suis mal tombée."

Il secoua la tête comme pour dire non.

"Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça, dit-il en même temps qu'il lui changeait son pansement. Sinon, vous seriez venu me voir...

-Peut être... Alors contentez-vous du "je suis mal tombée"..."

Mais Jack pouvait se montrer très obstiné quand il s'y mettait. Et il était décidé à savoir ce qui était arrivé à la Coréenne. Surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle subissait une attaque. C'est alors que l'étrange comportement de Sawyer lui revint en mémoire.

"C'est Sawyer? demanda-t-il.

-Non, bien sûr que non! répondit-elle avec véhémence. Où êtes vous allé chercher une telle idée?

-Parce que depuis que vous êtes ici, il a le comportement d'une personne qui cherche à se faire pardonner ou d'une personne qui à fait quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du..."

Elle le regarda surprise, se demandant ce qu'il entendait par là.

"Il nous a rendu les armes, les médicaments..."

Elle ne pouvait y croire. Il l'avait fait! Mais l'avait-il vraiment fait pour elle?

"Je veux le voir...

-Qui?"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, se disant qu'il devait le faire exprès.

"Sawyer, déclara-t-elle d'une voix aussi calme que possible.

-Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée. Il vous a veillé pendant votre inconscience, il a besoin de se reposer..."

Ah non, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, s'il était têtu, il n'avait pas idée d'à quel point elle pouvait l'être, elle aussi. Elle voulait voir Sawyer, de suite. Elle voulu se relever mais il l'en empêcha.

"Sun, soyez raisonnable, il faut que vous récupériez! Sawyer ne va pas s'envoler."

Il avait raison, elle le savait, mais elle devait le voir. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever, mais Jack la stoppa en la tenant par les épaules et comme il était plus fort qu'elle, elle du se résigner à attendre. Après avoir finit de l'examiner, Jack la laissa seule et se retrouva face à Sawyer qui voulait rejoindre Sun. Il dut une nouvelle fois faire appel à la force pour se faire obéir, heureusement que son adversaire était affaiblie par son jeune des dernières heures.

'C'est pas possible, pensa le docteur. Soit ils sont devenus fous, soit j'ai été transféré dans une autre dimension...'

Sun regardait le vide sans le voir. Ses pensées étaient un peu confuses, elle voulait voir Sawyer, lui parler. Mais elle devait attendre... Attendre que Jack la laisse sortir.

Au bout de trois heures, Sawyer revint à la charge, et las de s'opposer, Jack le laissa faire ce qu'il voulait. Après tout, il n'était que le docteur du groupe, pas leur mère. Il n'était pas responsable des autres. Il quitta le bunker, il avait besoin de s'aérer.

James ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire, il était auprès de Sun. La jeune femme s'était rendormie, une fois de plus, il s'assit à ses cotés et attendit qu'elle revienne du pays des songes.

A Suivre...

_Ma béta n'a pas revu ce chapitre, donc désolée par avance pour les fautes, j'écris n'importe comment à l'ordi..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Et oui, je continue, je m'accroche et je finirai __cette__ fic quoi qu'il arrive… Un énorme merci à Kate Ford pour sa review qui je l'avoue m'a aidé à écrire ce chapitre…._

_Bonne lecture (enfin, si on __veut__…)_

Pour elle.

Chap. 4

Cela faisait quatre jours que personne n'avait vu ni Sun ni Sawyer au camp sur la plage. Evidemment, en dehors de Kate et Jack, aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu l'idée de faire le lien entre ces deux «disparitions».

Après tout, comment la douce et gentille coréenne pourrait-elle avoir un rapport quel qu'il soit avec un rustre tel que Sawyer. Non, ce n'était même pas envisageable, il faut être réaliste. Mais cela n'empêchait pas les rumeurs d'aller bon train. Si on s'inquiétait pour Sun, Sawyer lui était la cible de toutes les médisances. Cela cachait quelque chose se départ sans raison, en plus il avait laissé sa tante et toute ses affaires… Comme Sun en fait.

Et en plus, le bruit courrait que James avait rendu les armes. Une blague sans doute. C'est Kate qui l'avait dit à Claire qui l'avait dit à Charlie… Et en moins d'une heure, tout le camp de la plage était au courant. Cette nouvelle avait suscité bien des discussions et beaucoup d'incrédulité. Tous étaient soupçonneux, supposant que Sawyer n'avait fait ça que par intérêt. La question étant: qu'avait-il à y gagner?

A défaut d'autre chose, cela avait le mérite de fournir un sujet de conversation. Et les gens ne se privaient pas, pour une fois qu'il se passait quelques choses d'intéressant qui ne mettait pas leur vie en jeu… En plus, c'était sans conséquences de parler non?

Bien à l'abri dans le bunker Sun et Sawyer étaient à des kilomètres de se douter de toutes les rumeurs qui courraient sur l'homme. La coréenne se remettait lentement mais sûrement de sa blessure et James ne la quittait qui lorsque Jack l'y obligeait. Et encore, il fallait d'abord qu'il lui assure que tout allait pour le mieux.

Le pauvre docteur n'y comprenait pas grand-chose. Il prit le parti de ne pas se poser trop de question. Il avait déjà assez de soucis à se préoccuper sans en rajouter. Pour être honnête, cette situation l'arrangeait. Vu que Sawyer s'en chargeait, il n'avait pas besoin d'être en permanence au chevet de Sun. Cela lui permettait d'être disponible pour tous les autres petits bobos qui arrivaient si fréquemment ici.

D'ailleurs, Charlie venait juste d'arriver en courant comme un fou et criant son nom.

«Que se passe-t-il?

-C'est Aaron… Il s'est fait mal et … Et…

-J'arrive. Je vais juste chercher le nécessaire de premier secours.»

Il fit un détour par la chambre où Sun était assise sur une chaise, un livre entre les mains.

«Comment tu te sens?

-Aussi bien qu'il y'a cinq minutes quand James me l'a demandé… Quand est-ce que je pourrais m'en aller?

-Quand je serais sûr que ta plaie ne risquera pas de se rouvrir.

-Je crois qu'il n'y a plus aucun risque… S'il te plait, Jack.»

Elle lui fit un regard de petite fille triste qu'elle avait si souvent exercé sur son père pour qu'il cède à ses caprices… Mais il n'avait jamais cédé à celui qu'elle souhaitait le plus… L'avoir un peu avec elle de temps en temps.

«Très bien, capitula le docteur. Mais tu vas me promettre d'être prudente. Et de…

-Elle sera prudente, le coupa une voix dans son dos.

-Je compte sur toi pour y veiller…»

Jack et Sawyer se regardèrent, se comprenant pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée sur l'île. Ils n'étaient plus en rivalité pour l'attention de Kate…

Le docteur parti d'occuper d'Aaron, Charlie le traina carrément jusqu'à la plage, tan il était inquiet pour le bébé.

Le petit bout de choux n'avait rien de grave, Jack donna quelques conseils à la jeune maman pour qu'elle n'est plus à s'en faire et tout se passa pour le mieux. Alors qu'il s'apprêter à s'en aller, quelqu'un poussa un cri. Cri de peur? De joie? De surprise? Sur le coup, personne ne pouvait le dire. Ils se retournèrent tous d'un même mouvement vers l'origine du cri. Rose se tenait droite, regardant vers la mer, une main posée sur le cœur. Sur le coup, Jack crut qu'elle faisait une attaque et il se précipita vers la femme.

«Rose? Rose qu'est-ce qui ne va pas.»

Elle ne répondit pas mais leva une main tremblante, montrant l'horizon. Il suivit la direction et son cœur manqua un battement. Cela ne se pouvait, cela n'était imaginable c'était… C'était une hallucination… Mais non, Rose le voyait aussi!! Il était peut-être en train de rêver. Autour de lui, les gens étaient aussi incrédules que lui. Ils avaient tant espéré que ça arriverait que maintenant que ça arrivait, ils n'osaient pas y croire. Pourtant les faits étaient là.

Un gros bateau avait jeté l'encre au large et une petite vedette arrivait à toute vitesse vers leur île. Ils allaient être sauvés… Ils allaient s'en sortir! Après avoir attendu si longtemps que même l'espoir avait presque disparu, ils voyaient leur salut arriver.

C'était un miracle! Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Sur la plage, les cris de liesse retentirent. Charlie fut le premier et bientôt, les autres le suivirent. S'en était fini de cette vie. Ils allaient pouvoir reprendre leur vie là où ils l'avaient laissé. Certains ne purent retenir les larmes de joie qui montaient à leurs yeux et roulaient sur leurs joues. Ils étaient sauvés.

A suivre….

_Je sais que c'est court, voire même très court... Mais je galère vraiment sur cette fic! Je commence même à regretter de m'être engagé sur ce chemin... Elle est bien partie (enfin, un peu) mais l'arrivée laisse à désirer, j'en suis consciente et je m'en excuse...__Le prochain chapitre devrait être le dernier..._

_Chapitre non béta rider non plus, j'espère que ça reste lisible…_


	5. Chapter 5

Non, ce n'est pas un rêve ni un mirage mais bien le chapitre 5 !! (et accessoirement le dernier) !

Je tiens à remercier sincèrement Kate Ford, sans qui cette fic n'aurait jamais eu de fin et Mon Tit Bichon, sans qui cette fic n'aurait jamais eu de début…

Merci aussi à celles et ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire cette histoire. C'est loin d'être ma meilleure mais c'est celle dont je suis la plus fière, parce que je me suis accrochée jusqu'au bout…

Sur ce, je vous laisse tranquilles, bonne lecture :

Pour elle

Chap. 5

Les journalistes se pressaient les un contre les autres. Les photographes du fond levaient leurs appareils le plus haut possible et prenaient des clichés au hasard en espérant faire LA photo. Celle que tous les magasines s'arracheraient… Celle pour laquelle ils mettraient le prix fort. Ils se bousculaient sans ménagement pour tenter de passer devant. Cette histoire était tellement incroyable qu'il fallait être absolument sur le coup.

Après des mois de recherches qui n'avaient donné aucun résultat, voilà qu'il n'avait suffi que d'une panne sur un navire pour qu'on les retrouve… Cela tenait carrément du miracle.

Les habitants de l'île qui se trouvaient sur la plage à ce moment là n'arrivaient pas à réaliser tout ce que l'arrivée de se bateau impliquait. Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient tous plus ou moins renoncé. Après tout ce temps, ils étaient convaincus que leur vie sur l'île était la seule qu'ils connaitraient désormais. Cette constatation les stupéfia, ils avaient perdu espoir sans même en être conscients…

Mais tout cela n'allait bientôt être qu'un souvenir.

La nouvelle se répandit comme une trainée de poudre parmi les habitants de l'île. Les réactions étaient diverses. Certains refusaient d'y croire, d'autres s'effondraient en larmes sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, et encore d'autres laissaient s'exprimer leur joie de diverses manières.

Dans le bunker, Sun et Sawyer furent les derniers à être mis au courant. C'est Jack qui leur annonça cette nouvelle. Si James se montra plutôt réceptif, la jeune coréenne, au contraire, voulu voir le bateau de ses propres yeux. Elle voulu se précipiter hors du bunker mais le docteur l'arrêta en la retenant délicatement par la taille.

« Doucement… Ce n'est pas parce que tu seras bien soignée dans un avenir très proche que tu peux te permettre de jouer les Indiana Jones. »

Il ne la lâcha qu'après avoir eu sa parole qu'elle ne ferait pas d'efforts trop intenses. Elle quitta le bunker, suivit de près par Sawyer qui veillait sur elle comme si elle avait été la huitième merveille du monde.

Resté seul, Jack laissa son regard parcourir le décor qu'il avait sous les yeux. La découverte de cet endroit avait amélioré leur confort de vie sur cette île. Il eut une pensée pour Desmond, se demandant où il pouvait être et s'il était possible qu'il ait vu le bateau. Il éprouvait quelques réticences à partir sans lui, il avait était prisonnier ici assez longtemps, il aurait sans doute apprécié de regagner la civilisation. Malheureusement, le médecin ne savait pas comment aller jusqu'à lui et à moins qu'il n'apparaisse d'ici quelques heures, Desmond serait condamné à s'inquiéter de savoir si quelqu'un se donnait la peine d'appuyer sur ces maudits chiffres… D'ailleurs, il serait bientôt temps de les entrer… Une dernière fois. Après, il laissait aux Autres le loisir de se charger de cette tâche. Il ne serait pas là pour voir ce que ça donnerait si personne ne s'en chargeait. Ce n'était plus son problème.

L'alarme se déclencha, comme répondant à l'évolution de sa pensée. Sans se précipiter, il regagna la pièce où se trouvait l'ordinateur et pianota la suite de chiffres sur le clavier puis pressa sur la touche « enter ». Une dernière fois…

Sun et Sawyer étaient presque parvenus à la plage quand la femme s'arrêta soudainement.

« Il y'a un problème ? »

Elle ne répondit pas de suite, son regard fixé sur le passage qui devaient les conduire jusqu'à la plage. Là, ils verraient de leurs propres yeux leur sésame pour quitter cette île.

« Je crois que…, commença-t-elle un peu hésitante. Je crois que j'ai peur…

-Peur ? Mais de quoi ? On va enfin pouvoir retrouver une vie normale.

-Non, pas une vie… Notre vie. Je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir envie. »

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, elle fit un pas en arrière. L'excitation à l'idée d'être sauvée était passée et elle ne voyait plus maintenant que ce que leur départ de l'île allait entrainer. Il lui prit délicatement la main et l'obligea à avancer, sans la forcer.

« Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura-t-il. Tout va bien se passer… »

Elle eut un petit sourire qui n'avait rien de sincère. Elle savait très bien au devant de quoi elle allait.

Dans le monde hors de l'île, elle était loin d'être libre. Elle était mariée, au yeux de la loi du moins… Et quand bien même pourrait-il y échapper, elle ne pouvait espérer échapper à l'emprise de son père. Elle ne voulait pas retourner en Corée, elle voulait qu'on la laisse vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait. Mais était-ce possible ? Elle voulait y croire mais elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre elle-même.

Entrainée par Sawyer, ils finirent par déboucher sur la plage. La première chose qui les frappa fut l'agitation qui y régnait. Tout le monde était en mouvement. Cela rappelait les membres d'une grande famille la veille d'un départ en vacances. Il ne fallait rien oublier. En seize ans, Rousseau n'avait jamais vu personne venir jusqu'à elle, tout ce qui serait oublié ici, serait définitivement perdu, aucun ne prendrait le risque d'y revenir.

Ensuite au loin, dans cette mer qui avait été leur seul horizon pendant des mois, se dessinait la silhouette d'un navire de croisière.

Tout à coup, l'agitation retomba. Quelqu'un avait remarqué les nouveaux arrivants. C'était déjà surprenant de les revoir après leurs disparitions inexpliquées à tous les deux mais c'est surtout leurs mains jointes qui suscitaient le plus grand étonnement.

Sous les regards insistant, la jeune coréenne baissa la tête mais sans pour autant dégager sa main. James quand à lui n'était pas disposé à les laisser le juger. Ils se demandaient sans doute ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir entre eux et bien il allait leur en donner pour leur argent.

Il lâcha la main de Sun et la saisissant par la hanche, il l'embrassa devant une assemblée complètement ahurie. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le repousse, par pudeur ou par gêne mais elle n'en fit rien. Quand ils se séparèrent, il y'eut des murmures, tout le monde y allant de son avis jusqu'à ce qu'une voix plus forte que les autres s'élève au dessus du brouhaha.

« Dépêchez-vous de rassembler vos affaires, le bateau ne va pas mettre une éternité à être réparer. »

Tout le monde retourna à son occupation, n'ayant aucune envie d'être prit de court quand le moment d'embarquer serait venu.

Plutôt satsfaite de l'effet de ses paroles, Kate se dirigea vers le couple, avec un petit air de reproche à l'encore de Sawyer. Elle connaissait son gout pour la provocation mais il aurait peut-être pu éviter d'en rajouter. Elle, ayant assisté aux évènements qui avaient suivit la blessure de Sun, avait sans doute du être la seule personne à ne pas être surprise.

« Où est Jack, voulu-t-elle savoir.

-Il est encore au bunker… Il ne va plus tarder je présume, répondit James. »

Ça y'est ! Ils arrivaient. Les premiers survivants venaient d'enter dans l'aéroport. Les flaches crépitèrent. Certaines des passagers se mirent une main devant le visage, que ce soit pour se protéger de la lumière éblouissante ou tout simplement dans l'espoir de cacher leur identité.

L'avalanche de questions commença.

« Comment avez-vous survécu aussi longtemps sur une île déserte ?

-Est-ce que vous allez engager une procédure contre la compagnie. »

La plus part, continuait leur chemin, d'autres se prêtaient au jeu. C'était leur minute de gloire, autant qu'ils en profitent.

Après que le bateau de croisière les aient débarqué, ils avaient tous étaient acheminé par avion jusqu'à leur destination d'origine. Au début, tout avait été fait pour tenir l'information secrète afin que les survivants puissent avoir un peu de calme mais il y'avait eu une fuite et en moins d'une heure, tous les plus grands médias étaient au courant.

Une fois qu'ils eurent réussit à passer la barrière de journaliste, ils purent enfin retrouver leurs familles, leurs amis… Des larmes de joie et de soulagement coulaient en abondance. Et même s'ils n'en connaissaient pas beaucoup, les rescapés eurent une pensée pour ceux qui n'avaient pas eu autant de chance qu'eux… Ceux que l'île avait pris… Ceux qui n'avaient pas survécu au crash.

Une cohue incroyable régnait dans l'aéroport…

Alors qu'ils se tenaient tous groupés les uns contre les autres, comme pour se soutenir, les revenants se séparèrent peu à peu au fur et à mesure. Des liens que rien ne pourraient jamais brisés s'étaient créés entre eux mais le moment de se séparer pour un temps était venu. La vie recommençait… Du moins elle essayait…

Sun et Sawyer furent les derniers à quitter l'avion. A peine eurent-ils pénétrés dans le grand hall que deux hommes de type asiatiques les accostèrent. Ils ne prêtèrent pas attention à James et prirent la femme par le bras l'entrainant vers la sortie.

Avant même que l'un d'eux ne songe à réagir, la coréenne était déjà loin. Sawyer se lança à sa poursuite mais toute cette foule l'empêcher d'avancer aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Sun et les deux molosses sortirent de l'aéroport. Une longue limousine les attendait. Elle pu voir qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait son père et Jin. Elle était prise. Elle tenta de se dégager mais elle ne faisait pas le poids contre ses deux ravisseurs. Appeler à l'aide n'aurait servi à rien, les rares personnes qui étaient présentes à cette heure tardive avaient d'autres soucis en tête que de voler au secours d'une femme.

Avec un soupir de résignation, elle consentit à prendre place dans le véhicule qui démarra aussitôt. Sawyer arrivant à cet instant ne pu que la voir s'éloigner de lui, impuissant.

Mais alors que la voiture n'avait pas fait 500 mètres, elle s'arrêta et Sun en ressortit. Son père lui lança quelques insultes en coréen et lui fit comprendre que si elle descendait maintenant, il la renierait sans remords. Elle s'éloigna sans hésitation. Elle voulait partir… Elle le voulait vraiment ! Elle n'aurait jamais du monter dans cet avion, elle aurait du s'enfuir quand elle en avait l'occasion. Elle ne 

ferait pas deux fois la même erreur. S'en était fini pour elle la Corée, la soumission à son père, la soumission à son mari…

Elle couru jusqu'à l'entrée de l'aéroport où se tenait encore James, trop abasourdi pour pouvoir bouger. Quand il la vit, il sourire illumina son visage et il couru à sa rencontre.

Il l'étreignit avec force, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau…

Sun n'était pas rassurée. Elle s'apprêtait à commencer une nouvelle vie dans un pays qu'elle ne connaissait pas, avec un homme qui avait un passé obscur derrière lui… Qui sait où cela allait la conduire ? Mais au moins elle était libre, c'était son choix… Elle ne pouvait certes plus revenir en arrière mais elle savait désormais qu'elle avait la capacité de diriger sa vie. Si cela se révélait être un échec… Et bien elle n'aurait qu'à prendre un autre tournant…

FIN !!


End file.
